


Грустные танцы

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Максвелл ненавидел вечеринки. Он нутром чуял, что ему тут не место





	Грустные танцы

Максвелл ненавидел вечеринки. Он не понимал, что здесь делал, но все равно упорно бродил из комнаты в комнату, бездумно смотря на целующиеся по углам парочки. Максвелл знал, что ему не место на этой вечеринке, но находясь в незнакомом городе, стране, мире, ему просто было некуда деться. 

Он чувствовал себя белой вороной, глуша противные коктейли, по вкусу напоминающие рвоту, он чувствовал себя некомфортно, кивая в такт музыке, долбящей из колонок, и натянуто улыбаясь проходящим мимо людям. 

В этом не было нужды, его просто не замечали на этом празднике жизни. 

_Что он здесь делал?_

_Зачем он пришел?_

_Кто все эти люди?_

Максвелл больше всего на свете мечтал напиться, влиться в эту толпу и просто забыть обо всем, что его окружало. Он хотел притвориться, что ему есть место на этой вечеринке, среди этой тусовки декадентов. 

Как же его раздражали эти странные, танцующие полуголые тела, которые, казалось, еще минута и займутся сексом прямо посреди пропахнувшей перегаром и сладковатым душком травы гостиной. 

В каждой комнате этой, казалось, бесконечной квартире, кто-то был. Девушки и парни разной степени одетости и обдолбанности. Музыка просачивалась сквозь стены, запах въелся в одежду, и Максвелл краем сознания подумал, что никогда не сможет от него отделаться. 

Все происходящее напоминало сон наркомана, Максвелл пытался сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но в голове билась одна-единственная мысль:

«Что он здесь делал?» 

Совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки раздался пьяный смех. Максвелл вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, замечая невысокого парня, вальяжно развалившегося на кресле, держащего в дрожащих руках бутылку, к горлышку которой было подсоединено яблоко. 

— Ты что, совершенно не выкупаешь, дядь? — хихикнул он. 

Максвелл вновь натянуто улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в смысл его слов. 

— На, — на поверку бутылка с яблоком оказалась бонгом. — Дунь, поможет. 

Максвелл снова улыбнулся, показав на коктейль, зажатый в руке, мол, не смешиваю, не хочу стирать ощущения.

— Фу, — объявил он, затягиваясь, выдыхая густой, плотный дым в потолок. — Нельзя так. 

Макс молчал, думая о том, будет ли невежливо просто уйти, так и не завязав разговора. Даже когда к нему обращались, он чувствовал себя лишним.

Парень отстал, через секунду, похоже, совершенно забыв о своем монологе. 

Нужно было срочно выйти. Куда угодно, в туалет, на воздух, лишь бы в одночасье оказаться подальше от этого кошмара. 

Зайдя в другую комнату, занавешенную прозрачной тюлью, Макс наткнулся на высокого парня, который танцевал, расслабленно вскидывая руки вверх. Он то откидывал голову, то снова ее опускал, не заботясь о том, как выглядел со стороны. Какое-то время Максвелл просто стоял, завороженно наблюдая за открывшейся перед ним картиной.

— Как можно быть таким напряженным? — посетовали за спиной. 

Максвелл обернулся, снова замечая своего недавнего собеседника, которому он не сказал и слова. 

— Что ты такой грустный? — схватив Макса за локоть, спросил он. — пошли тусить, эй! Дунь, прибухни и расслабься, наконец!

Максвелл перевел взгляд на танцующего парня, который, открыв глаза и продолжая двигаться, смотрел на него таким пронзительным взглядом, будто бы все понимал. Видел Макса насквозь. 

— Я пойду подышу, — пробормотал он, как можно быстрее пробираясь сквозь толпу людей. 

Кажется, парень с самодельным бонгом смеялся, смотря ему вслед. 

Выйдя на балкон, Максвелл вдохнул прохладного парижского воздуха полной грудью, что есть сил пытаясь вытравить тяжелый едкий дым из легких. Было невыносимо тяжело находиться здесь, но он не мог уйти, Максвелла и так грызло одиночество, несмотря на огромный город, в котором он жил. Максвелл просто хотел быть среди людей, надеясь, что так сможет заполнить всепоглощающую пустоту. 

— Эй, есть сиги? — и снова этот парень, который, казалось, его преследовал. Максвелл покачал головой, глядя на простирающийся внизу город, на людей, которые в такое позднее время спешили по своим делам. — Молчаливый такой, кошмар, — продолжал вещать парень. — Тебе точно надо расслабиться, дядь. Как тебя, кстати…?

— Макс, — ответил он, не поворачивая головы. 

— Так просто? Никакого подтекста?

_Что он делал в месте, где, чтобы казаться «своим», нужно было носить прозвище?_

— Рад знакомству. 

— Ха, постирония. Круто-круто. 

Максвелл не понимал и слова. Он ничего не понимал. Что он здесь делал? Зачем?

— Хочешь, я тебе своего кота покажу, чтобы ты так не грустил? Он у меня крутой, людей ненавидит, но крутой. 

Максвелл скосил на парня глаза и, наверное, в тысячный раз подумал о том, что ему тут не место. Зачем он вообще повелся на предложение, кажется, Давида пойти на андеграунд тусовку, если он сам далек от всего этого? И где, собственно, Давид? 

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал он. — Ты очень много теряешь, мой котик самый лучший! 

Максвелл только кивнул, прислушиваясь к себе: может быть, сейчас настало то самое время, когда проще просто уйти? 

— Все, на твое постное лицо смотреть невозможно, — объявил он. — Пошли отрываться!

***

Находясь на танцполе, в гуще полуголых людей, Максвелл, одетый в черную футболку и такого же цвета штаны, чувствовал себя максимально странно. Стараясь особо не светиться, он нет-нет, да и заглядывал телефон, проверяя соцсети, читая новости, делая все, лишь бы не сойти с ума среди этих людей. Он пытался найти Давида, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Интересно, он вообще помнил о том, что притащил Макса на эту вечеринку?

Подхватив очередной коктейль, Максвелл, обходя танцующих людей, вновь отправился на экскурсию по комнатам, надеясь увидеть Давида, забрать ключи от квартиры и просто уехать домой. 

Он старался не думать о том, что просто оправдывался перед тем, что ему тупо не хватало смелости уехать.

***

Зайдя в одну из комнат, в которой, как ни странно, было тихо, Максвелл заметил парня, расслабленно развалившегося в кресле. Его, казалось, бесконечные ноги, были раскинуты и как будто отсоединены от тела, а может, во всем было виновато приглушенное освещение.

Максвелл хотел было тихо прикрыть за собой дверь, но парень открыл глаза, тут же цепляя его взглядом. 

— Ну привет, — сказал он, непривычно резко обрывая окончания слов. — Почему не танцуешь?

Максвелл пару раз моргнул, пытаясь войти в ритм его речи. Получалось неважно. 

— А ты? — тут же спросил он. 

Парень смерил Максвелла таким взглядом, что в одночасье стало как-то некомфортно, будто бы он спросил что-то неуместное, неправильное. 

— Златан не танцует, — заметил он.

Ну, отлично, один, значит, не понимал, как можно представляться _просто_ своим именем, а этот, видимо, предпочитал говорить о себе в третьем лице. Прекрасная, прекрасная вечеринка. 

— Ну, хорошо, — кивнул Макс, не совсем уверенный в том, адекватный ли этот парень или нет. — Я тогда пойду. 

И он развернулся, во второй раз за последние десять минут желая уйти в самую гущу, чтобы снова раствориться, притворяясь никем. 

— Стой. 

Максвелл замер, как вкопанный, сам не поняв, почему. Он никогда не страдал от любви к подчинению и всегда считал себя свободолюбивым, а тут ноги будто сами приросли к полу. 

— Скучно одному? — он пытался быть естественным, не обращать внимания на свой собственный голос, который будто бы предавал его, будто был не его. 

— Да. Иди сюда. 

Все-таки у этого Златана ужасное произношение, а при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что и усы тут тоже явно лишние. Максвелл стоял напротив него, словно под гипнозом, не отрывая взгляда, изучая. До его ушей все еще доносился приглушенный звук музыки, но сейчас это стало как будто неважным. Максвелл смотрел в красивые раскосые глаза Златана, подмечая детали, запоминая. Его взгляд был острым, словно бритвы, а в неестественно-расширенных зрачках можно было утонуть. Максвелл просто ничего не мог сделать, стоял, словно прикованный. 

Златан поднялся, оказавшись на голову выше Максвелла, и, взяв его за подбородок, склонился к губам, чуть кусая их. Тот, оторопев, сначала попробовал отстраниться, уперевшись руками в чужую грудь, а потом просто расслабился. Потому что за последнее время его все настолько достало, его настолько замучала эта вечеринка, ощущение всепоглощающего одиночества, тоска, в конце-концов, что Макс решил, что поцелуи с незнакомым парнем, который был выше, сильнее, носил стремные усы, — не такая уж и плохая альтернатива. 

Златан целовал напористо, рьяно, не давая возможности отступить или передумать. Если бы Максвелл хотел всего этого чуточку меньше, это было бы насилием. Но он хотел, желал, ему было необходимо, чтобы его кто-то касался, чтобы кто-нибудь обратил на него внимание, сминая губы в поцелуе, руками пробираясь под одежду. 

Максвелл забыл обо всем, растворяясь в прикосновениях, не замечая ничего вокруг. Сейчас, казалось, он не обратил бы никакого внимания, если бы рядом что-то взорвалось. Если бы мир в одночасье рухнул, оставив перед собой руины. 

Поцелуи выходили колючими, жесткими, Златан будто бы даже в таких вещах стремился показать свою силу. Расставить все точки над «i», даже когда об этом не просили. Максвелл краем сознания думал, что он такой и есть. Беспринципный, бескомпромиссный. Максу хотел залезть в его шкуру, узнавая ближе, возможно, становясь частью его. 

Этот Златан был настолько завораживающим, нереальным, что все его слова сами собой воспринимались как данность. Максвелл, который раньше никогда не замечал за собой подобных увлечений и интересов, сейчас открывал себя с новой стороны.

Златан, очевидно устав терзать его губы, хмыкнул и надавил на плечи Максвелла, заставляя того опуститься на колени.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, или надо подсказать? — хмыкнул он, зарываясь рукой в чуть отросшие пряди Максвелла. 

У того засосало под ложечкой от предвкушения, от понимая того, что это все не игра, не вымысел, что то, что происходило в комнате здесь и сейчас — реальность, а музыка, доносящаяся до его ушей еле слышными басами — просто белый шум на фоне общей картины. 

Чуть помедлив, будто собираясь с мыслями, Максвелл потянул руки к пуговицам на штанах Златана, торопливо расстегивая их, закусив губу в предвкушении, будто утопающий, пытаясь как можно быстрее пробиться к источнику. 

Златан улыбался, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, ему явно нравился напор Макса, то, как он подчинялся, и то, как он на него смотрел. 

Справившись, наконец, с джинсами, он потянул их вниз вместе с бельем, высвобождая потяжелевший, налившийся кровью член. Зрелище было настолько прекрасным, что по нему можно было писать картины, а может, все дело было в том, что коктейли, по вкусу напоминающие рвоту, все-таки дали в голову. 

Осторожно, словно имел дело с чем-то хрупким, готовым вот-вот рассыпаться, Максвелл обхватил член Златана ладонью, изучая его. 

— Вам нужно время, чтобы познакомиться друг с другом? — хмыкнул тот, однако было видно, в каком он напряжении, как остро ощущал чужие прикосновения на себе. 

— Знаешь ли, — фыркнул Макс. — У меня нет особого опыта в отсасывании незнакомым людям. 

— Ну, никогда не поздно начинать. 

Чуть улыбнувшись, Максвелл снова перевел взгляд на лоснящуюся головку и на пробу коснулся ее языком, снимая выступающие капельки предэякулята. Солоноватый вкус буквально взрывал его раздразненные алкоголем рецепторы, даря странные, ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения. Максвелл закрыл глаза и подался ближе, беря головку в рот, обводя ее языком, словно лаская, словно пытаясь опробовать каждую частицу тела. 

Златан не торопил его, лишь закусив губу наблюдал за всеми движения, медленно поглаживая волосы Макса. Пока без нажима, и Максвелл не знал, чего бы ему хотелось больше. 

Так, медленно изучая каждый сантиметр члена, обвитый выпирающими венками, тяжелый на языке и какой-то по особенному терпкий на вкус, Максвелл постепенно взял его до конца, чуть поперхнувшись, стараясь расслабить горло. Голова кружилась от эмоций. Макс чувствовал, как собственный член неприятно упирался в грубую джинсу, а ладони буквально зудели от желания помочь себе. Расслабиться самому. 

Максвелл стал медленно двигать головой, слыша первые, пока еще хриплые стоны Златана. Одной рукой он держался за его бедро, другой пытаясь расстегнуть свои штаны, потому что чувство возбуждения, накрывавшее его с каждой минутой все сильнее, становилось невыносимым. 

Златан следил за ним, рвано дыша, иногда срываясь на резкие, хриплые стоны, крепко держа Максвелла за волосы, будто бы и здесь пытаясь контролировать. Тот был не против, особенно, когда удалось-таки достать собственный член, обхватив его дрожащей рукой. Максвелл надрачивал себе, ведя языком по всей длине члена Златана, лаская пальцами его яички, получая какое-то нездоровое (по его мнению) удовольствие от всего. Будто бы дрянь, которую принял Златан, передалась ему самому. 

Максвелл старался брать глубже, сжимать щеки, делать все, чтобы удовольствие не заканчивалось, чтобы Златан не молчал, выдавая свои эмоции. Сейчас это казалось как никогда важным, сейчас казалось, будто именно на этом клином сошелся свет. Максвелл двигался, поймав ритм движения головы и руки, и в какой-то момент — наверное, когда он снова замер, обведя языком головку, — Златан не выдержал. Что-то прорычав, он еще сильнее сжал волосы Макса и буквально насадил того на свой член. Он трахал его рот, будто бы пытаясь достать до самых внутренностей. Максвелл, вцепившись в его кожу рукой, старался максимально расслабиться, закрывая глаза, не забывая двигать ладонью по собственному члену. 

Все перемешалось, будто бы кто-то тряхнул калейдоскоп, путая разноцветные стекляшки. Максвеллу было так хорошо, что в глазах, которые застилали обжигающие слезы, то и дело вспыхивали фейерверки. Раз, другой, еще раз, Златан больше не стонал, а рычал, словно дикий зверь, вколачиваясь в горло несчастной жертвы, пока не замер, содрогнувшись всем телом. 

В ту же минуту Максвелл почувствовал вязкую, горячую, чуть солоноватую сперму, ударившую прямо в горло. Златан не отпускал, заставляя проглотить все до конца, часто дыша, приходя в себя от оргазма. Наконец, чуть расслабив хватку, он позволил Максвеллу выпустить его член и слизать непроглоченные остатки спермы. 

За всеми этими действиями Максвелл не заметил, что кончил, почувствовал это, лишь посмотрев вниз. 

— Ахуеть, — прошептал он, пытаясь прийти в себя. Горло ужасно саднило, щеки чуть стягивало от высохших горячих слез. Колени нещадно болели, но это все было неважно, важно было то, что Максвелл в жизни не получал такого оргазма. Он как будто отправился в космос! — Ахуеть. 

Златан только хмыкнул, отходя и заправляя штаны, его чуть шатало, но он даже не пытался сесть, лишь неловко застегивал собственные джинсы. 

— Неплохо сосешь, — заметил он. — Для первого раза. 

— Ой, ну вы поглядите на этого эстета, — хрипло засмеялся Макс. 

Златан улыбнулся, качая головой, подходя к нему, одним легким движением вздергивая наверх. 

— Ты пришел один? 

— Серьезно? — от пережитого оргазма, алкоголя и спуска накопившегося напряжения в Максвелле прорезался голос. — Тебе отсосал незнакомец, а тебя интересует не его имя, а с кем он пришел? 

— Ты видел ту компанию? Имена — это самое последнее, что может интересовать. 

И только сейчас он снова услышал приглушенные звуки музыки, доносящиеся за дверью. Только сейчас Максвелл вспомнил, где он находился. Никогда в жизни он не абстрагировался так сильно. 

— Ну, в общем, да, кхм, — Максвелл неловко почесал затылок, подняв взгляд на Златана. — Я с другом, но не знаю, где он.

— Понятно. 

Его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, и вместо каких либо объяснений Златан просто взял его за запястье и повел из комнаты. 

— Куда мы? 

— Танцевать. Это же вечеринка.

***

Макс как будто не уходил из этой гостиной. Он ненавидел вечеринки и сейчас, смотря на тела, дергающиеся в неровном ритме, убедился в этом окончательно. Но ему было откровенно плевать, ему было все равно, пока он чувствовал горячее сильное тело за своей спиной. Весь мир будто бы сузился до размера одной точки.

Посреди комнаты по-прежнему танцевал парень, неровно вскидывающий руки вверх, он как будто не менял позы, оставаясь в ней все время, пока играла музыка. Будто бы он заряжался этой энергией танца. 

Максвелл хотел было поинтересоваться у Златана о том, кто это, как внезапно музыка прервалась, а вместо нее раздался звонок телефона, бодро играющего «Хава Нагилу». 

— Ой, чуваки, — захихикал танцующий тип. — Пять сек, по мне одна евреечка соскучилась. 

И, отсоединив телефон от колонки, он упорхнул на балкон, о чем-то громко переговариваясь. Казалось, кто-то поставил комнату на паузу. 

Максвелл моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Бросив взгляд на Златана, который забрал бонг у шустрого паренька, он подумал, что, возможно, вечеринкам можно было дать еще один шанс. Возможно, он полюбит эти грустные танцы.


End file.
